Wolves
by afinalchaotic
Summary: In the older times, before even the brawl that led to what was known as the cataclysm that destroyed the stronghold of the worlds two most powerful mages, Ma’ar, and Urthro, the mage of silence, there was a legend.
1. Prologue

_ok, i know this is ganna be a stupid story, but i was bored ( obvliously not THAT bored, because it's so short, sorry it is,) so i made a version of Mercedes Lackey's stories of Valdemar series with were-wolves. it's after owl-flight and all the books published, really. so yeah, sorry it's short, i'm lazy. _

_i don't own it, yeah, yeah, yeah, you all know, damn it all_

* * *

__

In the older times, before even the brawl that led to what was known as the cataclysm that destroyed the stronghold of the worlds two most powerful mages, Ma'ar, and Urthro, the mage of silence, there was a legend. A legend that was considered insane and impossible that when the gods themselves made the world, they also made an alternate species that looked almost exactly like a human( a bit paler, and ran a normal temp. of 107, to keep all infection dead.), lived normally, and was ordinary in almost every way. Except when a moon rose full. The being would…change. Into a wolf-like creature with claws and fangs, sharp ears and speed. The creatures were supposed to protect those worthy in the first few years, and Eliminate the bad humans early on in existence .

_But the Creators weren't all of the same mind. there was one who was not as ... "kind" as the others. He wanted the humans to suffer. So he made it possible for the "disease" of the wolf-men to be spread, through the bite of the infected ones while in there wolfy form. He also made it so that they had no control over there actions, and killed without mercy. The others did not see this, but one. The Jokester, and when he told others of this, they did not believe him. _

_He had not enough power to destroy the changes the "Evil One" had made, so he put in them the power to fight the Hunger that made them kill so willingly, __to be passed with the bite. He did not expect that in a few years of there life, They could refuse to change at The Moon, and change whenever they felt it necessary. And when the others found that the Jokester had told them the truth, they banished the Evil god, and made him human, but an evil human he was, still no wolf could get to him. He in time he came to be known to ALL as Ma'ar. Though they tried, the gods discovered that they could not correct the changes to the Wolf-men, for they had no say now that the had given life to the creatures they made, all they could do was watch. _

_But what the Jokester did was valiant and they made him the King of All Gods, using the power they had taken from Ma'ar and passed it to him. The Legend became known by a speaker of the Gods, who was soon after this, named crazy, and was forced to retire. Somehow, the disease went down the ages, some bad wolves, some good who bit few who knew the secret, and wanted to help them. _

_who could, after all, believe the story of the "were-wolves?" it was to frightening, to most, and considered it a childish fantasy._

_This is where this story starts._

_

* * *

well, there you go. _


	2. MoonShadow and Anukari

ok this is the second chappy of my little story because i'm bored and have nothing better to do. i could be playing World Of Warcraft, of course, but jordan's on right now so i got nothing. :)

* * *

The tayledras scout jumped from the large branch in the height of the over-grown tree of the vast, unruly pelagiris forest onto the cool, forest floor littered with leaves and twigs, making no more sound that his enormous, pure white, Harpy Eagle, Anukar

The tayledras scout jumped from the large branch in the height of the over-grown tree of the vast, unruly pelagiris forest onto the cool, forest floor littered with leaves and twigs, making no more sound that his enormous, pure white, Harpy Eagle, Anukari, gliding in the soft breeze. He was a ..uh… _very large_ bird, and most got the impression that he was stupid. That wasn't so. He was actually one of the more intelligent birds, and despite his breeds aggression toward other birds, he was very friendly to the others, though he was quite a bit larger than the size of an older toddler, which left the other scouts awing at him. And he loved every bit of attention he got, oblivious to his bondmates distress around larger crowds.

Neither, however, got through the vale-moving process with much comfort. Anu liked to do things at a more leisurely manner, and with as much grace as either could manage, and MoonShadow had to haul the great eagle around on his shoulder half the time, which made slow-going and a _very_ sore scout. He glanced around the unfamiliar territory once more with one swift glance, and noted that his shift should be over by now.

:Come on, Anu, time to go in.: he sent the bird, who gave a cry of joy for his troubles. As he turned and started in toward the vale, he had to smile at himself. Whatever mammal that hadn't seen him by now and fled, would have as soon as the bird gave even the softest cry… :Silly bird. Now what are you going to eat for your dinner?:

:monkey we get earlier?: came the sly response. Moonshadow chuckled again to the bird.

:I thought that was MY dinner, vain bird.:

:? I sorry. Go hunt now, then?: he could feel the depression he got from the bird. He _had _been scouting all day, and had little energy to kill something large enough for him to eat.

:Just joking. Of course you can have it. Learn to take a joke, dork. How could _I _ever eat that thing alone?:

The bird obviously didn't understand that other than the fact he wouldn't have to hunt again, and the new joy almost eclipsed the confusion, and only being bonded to him for six years let him see that. He'd had him sense the _incident _that he would really rather forget…

_It had been a cool night, one that any smart 12 year old would have been in there _ekele, _safe, and not down in the outskirts of the vale, breathing in the cool night air. Back then, his name had been winterfire, the name given to him the day he was born, still not shed to give way to the use-name that really fit him. His parents had both been scouts, and, shortly after he had been born, died by an attack from a pack of change-wolfs. He had long gotten over there death, but liked the dark, and being alone._

_He sat on a cold rock near a small hot spring, listening to the soft music the night made. He was so concentrated, in fact, he didn't even notice the large creature that had make it's way over to the hot water, until movement caught his eye. He had jerked his head over to stare at it in surprise, while the thing caught _his _movement, and jerked its head up from lapping of the sulfur rich pool much quicker than something that large should be able to, and _smiled_. It wasn't a smile that any around here would give, for it was a cruel smile that showed long fangs, and stark, glowing yellow, slit-pupil eyes. It mved from the shadow it had been in, to a shaft if moon light of the full moon, making it's huge, shaggy, wolfish head visible. His first impression was that it had to be a _kyree,_ but as it continued to move toward him, the more that became visible. The beast was skinny enough you could see it's ribs sticking out against it's light red fur. And tall. If was quite bent down into a crouch he had seen hunting cats take on when stalking it's prey, and it was still taller that any _kyree _he had met. As it lifted it's paws to step meaningfully towards him, it showed huge claws that could only be used to shred _anything_ it got to shreds. The body ended with a thin curly tail covered in the same rough fur. He had been frozen to the rock as the beast got closer, as it stopped, and let out a howl that nearly shattered his ear-drums, and as he alter learned, had been heard by almost everyone in the vale. As the howl died down a bit, he heard a voice in his head. The voice of BrightDoom, a young mage that never thought about anything before he did it, and was absolutely joyful no matter what :run!: that had broken his trance, and he had bolted, jumping of a never-by tree that had crashed down earlier that week, by unknown causes, crashing into another tree, providing a steep ramp through the branches and into 'safety.'_

_The beast cut it's howl short with a snarl, and lunged of him, catching him in the back, knocking him over, and drove the breath out of him as he landed, and felt the creature sink his long, sharp fangs deep into his neck, sending a searing hot pain through his entire body. He screamed in agony as it had removed it's fangs, and lifted it's claws, prepared to bring them down and finish the boy as lightning crashed into it from three sides. Mage lightning. It blew the creature off his chest, and sent him crashing into another tree, making a sickly snapping sound, and crashed over, covering a good stretch of land. The thing limped to it's feet, growled, toppled over, stood again, and took off, out of the vale, hurt, yet still faster than the bond-owls could follow._

_That had been the last thing he had seen clearly before he blacked out, and found himself back in his _ekele_ the next day, screaming in agony. The healer had put pain softening herbs on his neck, and hushed him to a quite whimper._

_"Shhh, now, child. Hush." Her voice dripped sorrow, and pain, not her own, but the pain she felt toward him. "IceFire will be here soon to explain what's going on soon. Shhh." And he had. And it was the first time he had heard the legend of the were-wolfs, and what it meant. The thing that had attacked last night had been a crazed were-wolf. It had bitten him. He was now a were-wolf. He was a were-wolf. 'Oh Gods, NO!' he had thought at the time…_

And he could still entirely agree with his younger self completely. Transforming into a huge silver wolf was PIANFUL, but after the first time, the pain got less, and it leased every time. He knew he could control it, but still, every full moon they had to put him on quarantine, chained to a wall, so he wouldn't hurt others.

:come ON!: damn bird was impatient to eat that mammal… he sighed, and continued walking back towards home.

* * *

well, there you go. another short chappy.


	3. Inside his head

Eheh…wow… I really haven't done in typing on this story in a REALLY long time… ^-^ no-one kill me? I guess I really shouldn't worry that much.. I doubt that anyone actually reads the crap I write, yet I still do it. Sigh. Anyway, I was reading back in my earlier chapters, and wow, I make a shit load of grammar and spelling mistakes. Well, I'll try to keep an eye on that one from now on. :-,. That's my text smiley face… it doesn't work as well on the computer. And yes, all of these dots ARE necessary. So, I've really forgotten what I had planned for this story, so this will probably just be a filler chappy until I can either remember what it was I had going here, or until I can come up with something better…

Disclaimer: don't own it, you all know, now, on with it!!!

* * *

The wolf sniffed the cool night air above him, scenting the bitter taste of sulfur, the smell settling onto his tongue like some cursed disease. He growled at a large pool thick with the smell, emitting it like a waterfall of disgust, as he passed by. He had finally slipped the chains those miserable humans put on him ever month, but only to find, much to his anger, that there was no one out… he could smell them, only barely, mind, over the sulfur and the other smells of blooming vegetation, but he had no way to GET to them. Damn. So, here he was, sniffing the air, in the middle of the forest, alone, and quickly getting tired of having no one to destroy. He almost just went to go kill some silly forest creature, the first that crossed his path, no doubt, when he caught the scent of a near-by human. 'probably just another one I can't get to,' he muttered to himself in his mind, but he decided that it was worth looking into, if only to humor himself. He stealthily slid over, closer to the smell until her was at the edge of where that shadows and leafs gave way to yet another sulfur-rich pool, where he saw a young boy leaning, whistling softly to himself. The wolf Smiled to himself, or attempted to…most people never really understand how difficult it was to smile with a mouth full of deadly razor sharp teeth. He crouched down, rolling his shoulders slightly, growling to himself at the mere thought of the pain they would bring this hopeless child, could almost taste the purity of the flesh in his mouth, feel the thick, sweet and sickening blood rolling over him, like a lifeline and a death sentence all at the same time, making him feel fulfilled and disgusted with himself at the same time. As he sunk down into little more than a deep gray shadow, preparing to leap for the child, something screamed distantly in the back of his mind. He felt the shade of his host trying to pull him back, but it was no use. The boy was strong, but lacked the control he needed to divert the wolf's course, something his clan-mates never let him do, the thing sorely needed, as they would all soon learn. He leapt smartly ouch of the crouch and straight at the boy with a snarl, the child looked up in time to see him, and, screaming, threw his arms up to protect himself… and Moonshadow Ran into a thick, purely invisibly wall of barely controlled magic. As they tumbled away from each other, he growled angrily at the child, still shrieking. His fear rolled off of him in waved, feeding into Moonshadow like a delicious toxin. As he pulled himself into another leap, he heard another shriek, this one in his mind and out, stunning him momentarily, enough to throw him off a touch as a huge White lightning-bolt of rage and feather hit him in the side, sending pain up his spine and sent them both crashing into a tree that came crashing down. As he stood shakily, he saw an Eagle Throw himself into the sky, shrieking at him in anger. Deep inside himself, he knew that bird, somehow, that distant voice screaming his approval to this "Anu." The child was still curled up on the ground, still, like a terrified dear after seeing a cold-drake, and his senses went crazy. Nothing mattered, as long as he got to the child. Not the Voice or the bird.

He leapt to the child, light glinting off his golden eyes as he broke through the mage—shield, and caught the Childs leg in his wicked claws, ripping the skin to the bone, and sending gushing red blood onto his paws to dry in his thick fur, the Childs scream now holding more than fear. Anger. Pain. He Clung it all in as if it were the only thing holding him there. The wolf felt, barely as the claws of the great eagle ripped into his shoulder, adding more blood to the mix. He was in rapture. He hated himself and wanted to fall over and cry. He lifted his head in a mind shattering howl as he prepared to rip the Childs throat out, drowning out its cry for help. As he lowered his head and went in for the kill, he heard a soft whistling noise getting slowly closer, and finally, just as her realized what it was, the arrow struck his side, just under his ribs, and he collapsed over to the side, groaning in pain, trying to rip at the boy as his vision faded and he passed into a half-welcome sleep.

* * *

Well, there it is. A cliff-hanger… kind of, I think… however, because I'm not sleepy enough to pass out yet, and I owe it to whoever's reading to go, I'll keep. Writing..^-^

* * *

Moonshadow was aware, even before he opened his eyes, that he was probably on huge trouble… he wasn't quite sure why. It had something to do with the Moon last night, and probably the fact that his back was shooting pain into his every time he tried to move even slightly, and the growing agony in his side. He opened his eyes slowly to a familiar roof, his own, as a matter of fact, and immediately knew it was wrong… usually the day after he became a wolf, he lay chained just outside of the vale, muscles sore and aching, chained to a three huge trees, and aware of everything, from the angle of the sun, to every needle stabbing his in the back. He glanced over to his bedside to find Starsong, one of his only friends, sleeping softly by his side, and Anu, Still slightly awake, and watching him protectively, with a thin scratch mark running to the side of his large Silver eyes. As soon as he realized his bond mate was awake, he sent a feeling of relief and a sleepy love coated with both sleepiness and a type of formula that usually triggered his mind about what happened while he was…out. As soon as he got it all from his pain-blurred mind, he winced, begging to the Goddess that the Child was alright and would forgive him…and filled himself with regret yet again that he hadn't run when that wolf had gotten to him sooner all those years ago. Anu sent a soft trill of comfort over to him, startling Song out of his light sleep. And looked over at him, with a small smile. Their eyes met, songs a icy blue, his own a sapphire brighter than any jewel, a deference that just reminded him that he was different from everyone else here… and he knew that those were the only set of eyes that would understand and forgive him, and had always understood, and would probably always have to. "So." She said slowly, the pain slurring his words only slightly, "how's the weather?" the other man just laughed softly.

* * *

Ok. And now I'm tired. Wow, this really helps kill time AND caffeine rushes.. I'll have to remember that and in the future and update, if only for my own well being. Sorry it was kinda boring, and the details…. I'm in one of those moods right now, ha-ha. So, whoever's reading this, leave a review, or not, I honestly don't care either way.:) and I'll try to update soon. and once again, sorry these are so sshory. i get bored easy.:-,


End file.
